


Sun And Moon

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy Dimensions
Genre: Changed Relationship, Conversation, Festivities, Former Rivals, M/M, Rebuilding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world was saved from the power of Nil, Jinnai and Gawain gradually have become something like friends. And there even is the occasional teasing between them now.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun And Moon

Jinnai struggled a little to sit down after the feast. He felt a little full, since he had eaten more than enough. It was against his habits, but Jinnai guessed that now, since the world wasn't threatened by Nil any longer, he could kick back for a moment. The monsters still were a problem, of course, but at least, they were far less numerous than before. With every day, the world was becoming a brighter place again, and with the events that had transpired, everyone was helping everyone, instead of working against one another.

The ninja closed his eyes, his thoughts briefly trailing off. How long had it been since he had lost his arm? How long had it been since all of this had transpired? He had somewhat lost track of time a little, which scared him, but at the same time, he guessed that it was just natural. Without the constant threat by Nil looming at the horizon, there was little to worry about. At least far less than before. The land was recovering, and from what he had heard, every city and small village was experiencing never seen prosperity.

He hadn't returned to his village. Jinnai felt that it was somewhat pointless to do so, and besides, he didn't feel like going back to a place he now no longer felt at home. Adding to that, he still wanted to make sure that between him and Gawain, no bad blood had remained. They had met under difficult circumstances, after all. And even that was an understatement. The battle between knights and ninjas had costed many lives, and in the end, the bloodshed could have been avoided, if they just had opened their eyes for a moment. That left a most bitter taste on their tongues.

"There you are." It was a quite familiar voice now, though the first time he had heard it, Jinnai had sensed the dread and the fury in it. He looked up, spotting Gawain standing in the arc of the door to the hall. The paladin looked somewhat softer than before, Jinnai couldn't quite understand what was going on. "I, um, wanted to talk to you."

Jinnai shrugged faintly, though it wasn't a gesture aiming to shoo the paladin away. Gawain came over and sat down, leaning against the balustrade of the balcony, while Jinnai was sitting atop of it, his gaze on the surroundings of the castle. Gawain seemed to be quite focused on the hall, and on the colorfully dressed people dancing and laughing in there still.

"It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Gawain smiled faintly, though still didn't look directly at Jinnai. "We both … changed."

"We did." Jinnai leaned back a little, rubbing his right shoulder. Or at least what was left of it. He still was a little unaccustomed to missing his right arm, but it was getting better every day. He had thought that it would be less of a problem soon enough, but he still was a little too impatient, he guessed. It was a shame that he couldn't fight with two blades any longer. "I still can't quite believe that we have become something like friends."

"I suppose it's because of the Warriors of Light and Darkness." Gawain had a faint smile on his face, and Jinnai could imagine that he was thinking about someone in particular. Sarah was a very gentle soul, and she was doing her best to rebuild what had been destroyed by the Avalonian Empire.

"I think it's because of a very certain person that you're smiling like that right now." Jinnai grinned, because Gawain was blushing like mad now. "Got you. You do admire her very much, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I suppose I do." Gawain swallowed thickly, still beet red. "But I w-would never think of anything which would make me appear to be..."

"Yes?" Jinnai snickered quietly. He enjoyed teasing the paladin, and the feelings of resentment towards Gawain were surprisingly small. They had been nothing short of burning anger one time before, but after that, it had dulled down surprisingly fast. "Which would make you appear to be a really persistent admirer?"

"S-Shut up!"

Gawain tried to jump to his feet, but he ended up stepping onto his cloak, and he landed flat on his face. Jinnai laughed at that, getting off the balustrade and crouching next to Gawain. "I'm so sorry. You're just too easy to fluster, big bad paladin. But I suppose it's true, then. Queen Sarah is a most gentle soul, and she will touch you in a way no one ever touched you before. But still, you should get your head straight. I don't think she can, you know."

Gawain cleared his throat, looking quite embarrassed still, but he calmed down once he felt Jinnai's hand on his shoulder. "But all in all, I'm thankful for her, too. Without her and her friends, we still would be mortal enemies."

"Indeed. Even though you thought you had killed me back then." Gawain smiled faintly. "Come on, we should join the festival again."

 


End file.
